


Pet Games- Rope

by barbitone



Series: Captive Prince Fanfiction [14]
Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bondage, Bottom Berenger (Captive Prince), Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:48:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21621598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barbitone/pseuds/barbitone
Summary: In retrospect Ancel couldn’t remember what it was that had sent him to storming out of the stables in a rage, still holding his riding crop in a tight grip.“Berenger-” he spit out, striding into their bedroom.Berenger looked up from a letter he’d been working on at his desk and abruptly dropped his quill, his mouth falling open.
Relationships: Ancel/Berenger (Captive Prince)
Series: Captive Prince Fanfiction [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1455904
Comments: 19
Kudos: 163





	Pet Games- Rope

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to [Pet Games](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19798315) by [aldiara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aldiara/pseuds/aldiara)
> 
> Which is a GREAT fic btw, and I can't think of literally any other title for this one T_T

* * *

In retrospect Ancel couldn’t remember what it was that had sent him to storming out of the stables in a rage, still holding his riding crop in a tight grip.

“Berenger-” he spit out, striding into their bedroom.

Berenger looked up from a letter he’d been working on at his desk and abruptly dropped his quill, his mouth falling open.

Ancel paused, shocked at the reaction. And then he realized what he must look like. He’d been planning on going for an easy morning ride before the summer heat grew too oppressive. His face was unpainted, his hair pulled back into a simple tail with a leather tie. He was wearing a silk white shirt, mostly unlaced, tucked into a pair of tight high-waisted black trousers. He was wearing heeled riding boots.

He was the perfect picture of Berenger’s wet dreams, and-

Berenger’s eyes dropped to the riding crop.

Well.

Ancel grinned slowly, savoring what he’d just discovered. He didn’t remember why he’d come here. Something about… saddles? 

Who knew? Who cared?

Berenger was blushing. Ancel had a feeling that if he cared to go over there and check, he’d find that Berenger was hard in his trousers.

“Ancel,” Berenger said.

“My Lord,” Ancel purred, stalking closer.

“Is everything alright?”

“Probably,” Ancel said.

“Probably?” Berenger asked, sounding a little out of breath. He pushed his chair back from the desk as if he were planning to rise, which was when Ancel straddled him, dropping to sit in his lap and wrapping his arms around Berenger’s shoulders.

It was unmistakable now- Berenger was hard. Ancel smirked.

“Was there something you… needed?” Berenger asked, his hands drifting to Ancel’s hips.

“Something I wanted,” Ancel said, shifting a little so his own erection was pressed to Berenger’s stomach.

“Oh,” Berenger breathed out.

“Are you very busy?”

“I- yes.”

“What a shame,” Ancel murmured, trailing his fingertips down Berenger’s face. “What a terrible shame. I suppose your work will have to wait.”

“Will it?”

“Yes,” Ancel said, low and breathy. “I’ve half a mind to tie you to the bed and use you until I’m satisfied.”

“Ah,” Berenger said, shivering a little.

Ancel’s grin widened victoriously. An _ah_ from Berenger was akin to an enthusiastic plea from anyone else.

“So I see you have no objections,” he murmured, leaning down to press a line of kisses down the exposed skin of Berenger’s neck.

“I- no.”

Berenger took him more firmly by the hips and Ancel moved to kiss him, slow and hot, sensual. Berenger’s hold tightened and he exhaled sharply before forcing himself to loosen his hands.

Ancel pulled back even as Berenger chased after him, and stood abruptly.

“Well?” he asked, raising an eyebrow as he slapped the riding crop teasingly against Berenger’s thigh.

Berenger stood, his eyes dark with desire.

“On the bed,” Ancel ordered, giddy at how easily Berenger obeyed him.

Berenger went to lie on the bed while Ancel pulled one of the ropes off the curtains and came closer.

Berenger was stiff, nervous.

“Hands above your head,” Ancel said.

Berenger moved to do as he was told and Ancel tied his hands to the headboard, careful to make sure the bonds weren’t too tight. He leaned back to survey his Lord, laid out before him. Berenger’s chest was rising and falling quickly, his cheeks flushed. And he was still fully dressed, a matter that Ancel intended to resolve immediately.

He started with the boots, unlacing them efficiently before pulling them off. Then came the jacket. He couldn’t take it off all the way with Berenger’s hands tied up, so he had to content himself with pulling it open, and then rucking Berenger’s shirt up so his chest was on display. He ran his hands over Berenger’s smooth skin, feeling the muscle just under the surface.

Berenger was a study of strength hidden by stuffy clothing, sharp angles and hot desire under layers of cool refinement. Ancel wanted to strip him down to his core, until he was raw and trembling, honest and true in a way no one else ever got to see.

He cupped Berenger’s cock through his pants, watching as Berenger’s lips parted and his breath stuttered, as his head fell back to reveal the smooth expanse of his throat.

Ancel settled himself between Berenger’s thighs as he started to unlace his pants. He moved painfully slowly, making sure to brush his knuckles over Berenger’s straining cock as much as possible, teasing him mercilessly.

At the start he’d thought to ride Berenger’s cock until they both spilled, but now he found himself entertaining other ideas.

“Do you remember the first time you saw me?” he murmured.

“Yes,” Berenger breathed out.

“What do you remember?”

Berenger frowned.

Ancel laughed, low and wicked, and brushed his fingertips over Berenger’s cock, watching as the older man bit his lip to hold back a groan.

“Tell me,” Ancel whispered.

“You- you were in the ring,” Berenger breathed out. “With- Rouart’s pet. He was wearing diamonds-”

“I don’t care about what _he_ was wearing,” Ancel said, a little too sharply. “What do you remember of me?”

“You were-” Berenger broke off to moan when Ancel started massaging his cock through his clothing, just hard enough to make it impossible to ignore but not hard enough that it would bring Berenger any closer to release.

“You were glorious,” Berenger managed. “You- you- took control, and- fucked him. You stared all the Lords down while you did it, and for a moment- _ah!”_

“Go on,” Ancel purred, opening Berenger’s pants at last and pulling them off all the way. His fingers returned, teasing along Berenger’s length.

“Ancel,” Berenger said, tugging weakly on his bonds. He was panting.

“Go on,” Ancel said. “For a moment…?”

He wrapped his fingers loosely around Berenger’s cock and watched with satisfaction as Berenger went boneless, his bare chest rising and falling faster now as he lost his composure.

“For a moment,” he whispered, “I thought- I felt- I felt like- our eyes met. I felt like we were the only two people in the room. I felt like- you were… were…”

Ancel licked his lips, certain now of what he wanted. What Berenger wanted.

“Did you feel like I was fucking you?”

Berenger bit his lip, frowning. His body tightened. Ancel tightened his hold on Berenger’s cock, speeding up his strokes for a moment before abruptly letting go.

Berenger gasped in shock and disappointment. From anyone else it might have been a whine. Ancel let him catch his breath for a long moment, feeling dizzy as he waited. He was almost entirely sure, but he still needed to hear it. He wanted to hear it.

“Yes,” Berenger said at last. “Yes, I felt…”

“Did you like it?”

Berenger exhaled sharply and tugged on the rope keeping his hands tied. He turned his head, pressing his face to his arm, still clad in heavy wool. “...Yes.”

“Do you want it?”

“Ancel,” Berenger said, forcing the word out through gritted teeth. There was desire there, and fear too. “Stop this game,” he said, nearly a whisper. “I-”

“It’s not a game,” Ancel said, running his hands slowly up Berenger’s chest to tweak his nipples, which he knew were sensitive. “We could… we _could,_ if you wanted. It’s just the two of us here. Just what we want. I’d want to. Do you want…?”

Berenger didn’t open his eyes, breathing hard as he kept his face turned away. But he was still blushing, and if anything- his cock was harder than before.

“I can let you free right this second,” Ancel whispered, setting his hand over Berenger’s face and stroking his cheek slowly with his thumb. “We could end it here and pretend this never was. Or-”

He leaned down to press a kiss to Berenger’s stomach, trailing slowly up his chest and neck, to his ear.

“I could ease you open,” he whispered. “With my fingers first, then my cock. I could fuck you, slowly. Gently. I could make you feel so good. Wouldn’t you like that?”

“I- I don’t know.”

It wasn’t a no. It wasn’t a yes.

“Are you scared?” Ancel teased, trying to lighten the mood.

It worked. Berenger laughed, breathy and low. “A little,” he admitted.

“It’s just me,” Ancel said, surprised. “I wouldn’t hurt you.”

“I know,” Berenger said. “I’ve never done this before.”

“Me neither,” Ancel said on instinct. Berenger looked at him finally, raising an eyebrow. Ancel laughed. “Once,” he amended. “That hardly counts. That wasn’t real.”

“It looked pretty real from where I was sitting,” Berenger said dryly.

“Not real like this,” Ancel said, letting his lips brush Berenger’s ear. “I could touch you, fuck you. I could make it so good for you.”

He didn’t really know for sure if he could or couldn’t, but he was confident enough in his own general ability to offer regardless.

“I could push inside you with slick fingers, make you open for me. I think you want it. I think you want to lose control and let me-”

 _“Ancel,”_ Berenger breathed out, and Ancel laughed breathily.

Berenger was so flushed, so hard. He wanted it. Ancel had never considered that maybe Berenger _wanted_ it. It was too delicious to pass up. Berenger was always so composed and perfect, always so in control. Ancel wanted to muss him up and use him, take away his control and take him to the edge, push him over.

“Easy,” he murmured, reaching for the oil and slicking his fingers. He bent to envelop Berenger’s cock in his mouth and gloried in the way Berenger moaned and tensed up.

“Ancel-” he moaned. “You don’t have to-”

He was always saying things like that, _you don’t have to._ As if, after two years of this, Ancel didn’t know it already. As if he ever did things he _didn’t have to._

But even as the rest of their walls fell, Berenger was always especially shy about Ancel sucking his cock.

_You shouldn’t feel like you must…_

As if there was nothing that Ancel himself might enjoy about the experience. As if Ancel didn’t want to feel Berenger coming apart under him, inside him, losing himself because of Ancel’s mouth moving over him. It was ridiculous. Especially coming from Berenger- who, if given the opportunity, would gladly suck Ancel’s cock every morning and every night, and thrice on Sundays.

Except now he was tied up and in no position to shyly squirm away, so Ancel sucked him harder.

“Ancel,” Berenger whispered.

“You’re at my mercy now,” Ancel purred, rubbing Berenger’s hole with his slick fingers as he ran his tongue up the underside of Berenger’s cock.

“Oh,” Berenger gasped.

Ancel smiled and rubbed him harder, teasing against that ring of muscle.

He was nervous but he’d never let it show. He’d never done this before, not for someone else. But he’d had it done to him so many times that he thought he could figure it out well enough. 

His favorite times were the most recent- Berenger pressing him open and teasing him until he was nearly out of his mind with it. So Ancel did what Berenger did, and pressed and teased, and finally slipped a finger inside.

Berenger exhaled sharply in surprise, a long sound that sounded almost like a moan.

Ancel had only pushed in a knuckle deep and he pulled out now, slowly. Letting Berenger get used to the feeling of it. When he pushed in again he took Berenger’s cock in his mouth once more, moving slowly and carefully, trying to make it good.

Based on the way Berenger was shivering and moaning under him, it was working.

He pushed in further, all the way. Berenger was hot and tight inside, silky smooth. Already Ancel could imagine how it would feel to have his cock inside him, how good it would be.

“Look at you,” he murmured, slowly pumping his finger in and out. “Look how open you are for me already, how eager. You feel so good. I can’t wait to be inside you.”

“Ancel,” Berenger breathed out, frowning a little.

“Don’t tense up on me,” Ancel said with a smile, pressing a kiss to Berenger’s stomach, the tip of his cock. “You’re safe with me. You know that, don’t you?”

“Yes,” Berenger forced out, his eyes screwed shut. “Yes, I- But I-”

“Hush,” Ancel said, moving to add a second finger.

Berenger cried out and it was the most delicious sound he’d ever heard. He pressed in and out, and then curled his fingers up just like Berenger did, when he did this for him. Berenger bit his lip as his hips shifted, moving into the touch. So he liked it too.

Ancel smirked, pleased. “Don’t hide yourself,” he murmured. “I need to know what makes you feel good.”

He curled his fingers again and that time Berenger moaned, his whole body shuddering. Ancel flushed with pride and power. He wanted to take Berenger apart, _own_ him, body and soul. So he pushed in again with that same motion, and then again, massaging Berenger from the inside while he quivered around his fingers.

It was amazing. The fact that they hadn’t done this sooner made him feel robbed. Berenger was harder than ever, his cock leaking precum over his stomach, and Ancel leaned down to lick it away even as he thrust in deeper, slow but forceful as he opened Berenger up.

Berenger made a sound Ancel had never heard before- something like a whimper, something needy and _perfect._

“You bastard,” Ancel hissed. “We could have been doing this the whole time, but you never _told me-”_

He groaned at the way Berenger tightened around his fingers only to release. He was breathing hard, his feet braced on the bed like he was on the verge of pushing up into Ancel’s touch. Suddenly that sounded amazing, so Ancel laughed breathily and bit at the inside of Berenger’s thigh.

“Fuck yourself on my fingers,” he said. “I know you want to. I can feel it.”

“Ancel,” Berenger whispered. He was bright red, embarrassed. That wouldn’t do.

“Don’t be scared,” Ancel said. “It’s just me. Just us. Come on- I know you want to.”

And Berenger spread his legs and _moved,_ fucking himself on Ancel’s fingers just like he’d told him, moaning like this was the best thing ever. And it was. It really, really was.

Ancel stopped himself from laughing with excitement because he knew Berenger would misinterpret it just now. He knew that Berenger would stop, and that was the last thing in the world he wanted. Instead he noted the angle, the way Berenger was moving, and matched him, helped him.

“That’s it,” he murmured. “That’s so good. Is this how you like it?”

Berenger moaned quietly like it had been pulled out of him, and Ancel smiled against his thigh, so tense that he was trembling. He wanted nothing more than to put his cock inside, fuck him for real. But thoughts of his first time- the burning stretch of it- had him drawing short. He didn’t want to hurt Berenger that way.

So he kept his fingers inside as Berenger moved against him, and lowered his head to give Berenger’s cock a slow teasing lick.

 _“Ancel,”_ Berenger breathed out. “Ancel- I want-”

“Yes,” Ancel whispered. “What do you want? Tell me.”

“You,” Berenger said. “Always. Just you. All of you.”

Ancel flushed too, his fingers stilling. They were still buried in Berenger’s ass, but he’d stilled too. He was looking up at Ancel, flushed and needy. Ancel licked his lips.

“I can’t- I don’t want to hurt you,” he muttered.

“Please,” Berenger said quietly. He never said _please._ He never revealed anything about what he might want, not until now.

And Ancel _wanted_ to. He wanted to so badly. “I- I’m not sure...” he whispered.

“Please,” Berenger said.

Ancel huffed out a breath and carefully pulled his fingers out so he could fumble open his laces and slick his cock. “You’re sure,” he said, and even managed a bit of a cocky smirk.

 _“Ancel,”_ Berenger breathed out, almost a whine.

“Easy,” Ancel said and took a deep breath before taking himself in hand and lining himself up. He bit his lip as he pressed the head of his cock against Berenger’s hole, rubbing teasingly. There was no way it would fit, he was so _tight._

He looked up to see Berenger watching him, his lips parted expectantly. His chest was heaving and slick with sweat, his skin hot and flushed. Ancel was not about to leave him wanting after all his big talk about making Berenger _feel so good_.

“Relax,” he said, mostly to stall. Berenger nodded, letting out a slow breath. Alright then.

Ancel gathered all of his confidence before taking the back of Berenger’s knee to push his leg up, opening him up, and then slowly pushed in. He had to shut his eyes at the blissful pleasure, the heat encasing his cock. Berenger groaned and Ancel forced himself to stop, searching his face for any sign of pain or discomfort.

Most of all he wanted to just push all the way into the tight heat of Berenger’s body and _take_ him, but instead he hovered over him, waiting for him to adjust.

“Ancel,” Berenger said, his voice rough. He shifted, moving _into_ him, and Ancel laughed quietly, taking the hint to keep going.

“Fuck,” he managed, staring down at where their bodies were joined, watching himself sink deeper and deeper inside. “Oh fuck- look at you, taking it so well. Like a pet.”

Berenger laughed quietly and Ancel bottomed out with a gasp before leaning down to kiss him, sloppy and hot, too turned on for finesse. Berenger moaned under him, shifting to spread his legs wider.

“Ancel,” he muttered. “Ancel- please.”

“Just- let me,” Ancel managed, scared that if he started moving now he’d lose control. So he focused on kissing Berenger instead, and once he was sure he could keep going he pulled back a little only to thrust in again, slow and shallow.

Berenger moaned for him, loud and deeply genuine. It was so much better than the time with Rouart’s pet. This time it was _Berenger_ and he wanted it so badly it made Ancel a little dizzy. He picked up speed, pulling out further before pushing back in. Berenger took it like he’d been doing it his whole life, his head thrown back against the pillows and hands balled into fists, pulling on the rope that kept him tied to the bed.

“You want it so badly,” Ancel whispered, awed. “Look at you- you’re so hot for it.”

Berenger’s cock was leaking precum over his stomach, he was so hard. Ancel was amazed to see the raw pleasure written over his face. When they did this the other way around Ancel liked it fine enough, but not like _this-_ not how Berenger seemed practically ecstatic.

“Touch me,” he whispered. “Ancel-”

“I think you can come just from this,” Ancel said. It was getting increasingly difficult to think, but he managed to shift a little, remembering how Berenger had liked it when it had been just his fingers. It took a few more strokes and then he found the spot that made Berenger cry out, his back arching into Ancel’s thrusts and his toes curling in the sheets.

“Yeah, there it is,” Ancel said. “That’s how you like it, isn’t it. I don’t have to touch your cock at all, do I? I think I can make you come just like this.”

Berenger seemed beyond speech, which was a promising sign. He looked completely lost and it was the sexiest thing Ancel had ever seen.

If he was honest with himself Ancel might admit that he’d been talking just to talk, the sound of his own voice holding back his release until he could make Berenger come. But he could feel Berenger’s body tightening around him as he approached his peak and he realized with wonder that it was _true._ He’d never been able to come without his cock being touched, but Berenger was about to- any moment now.

“Oh fuck,” Ancel whispered in surprise. “You’re so lovely like this- writhing on my cock. I want to see you come just from this. Please- I want- _Berenger-”_

Berenger cried out again, arching his back as he spilled over his own taut stomach. Ancel wasn’t sure where to look as he tried to drink it all in- at Berenger’s ecstatic face or at his cock, dark red and full, _pulsing_ with each wave of come spilling out of it.

“Oh fuck,” Ancel breathed out, and he couldn’t hold back anymore. He fucked into Berenger’s warm pliant body, his muscles tightening around Ancel’s cock inside him. He couldn’t maintain the angle Berenger had liked anymore, couldn’t maintain the slow pace. He felt wild as he moved, unsteady and probably too eager, and then he was coming too, collapsing onto Berenger’s chest with a moan and a shudder.

He was getting Berenger’s come on him and he didn’t even care. All he cared about was Berenger’s heaving chest under his face and catching his breath.

Finally he was able to move back and press sloppy kisses to Berenger’s lips before reaching up to untie him. It was slowly dawning on him that _he’d_ have to be the one to stand up and get a washcloth this time around. Well. He guessed that was only fair.

He kissed Berenger once more before standing with a groan and walking over to the wash basin. When he returned with a wet cloth it was to see Berenger rubbing at his wrists with a faint frown.

“What’s wrong?” Ancel asked, alarmed. “Was it too tight? Are you hurt?”

“No,” Berenger said, but there was something strange and tight in his voice. When Ancel went to clean him up, Berenger took the washcloth with a wince and did it himself.

“That was _amazing,”_ Ancel said as he curled up against Berenger’s side like he usually did. “We’re going to do it all the time, now. What else do you like? We can try that, too-”

“Ancel,” Berenger said quietly.

Ancel looked up at him, scared at his tone. He recognized it now- shame.

“You can’t-” Berenger said. “I- maybe things got… out of hand. And I-”

“Stop it,” Ancel said, moving to cradle Berenger’s face between his hands. “You loved it. And I did too. What are you so afraid of?”

Berenger smiled wryly and draped his arm over his eyes with a sigh. There were rope marks around his wrist and Ancel kissed them gently.

“You don’t… think less of me?” Berenger whispered.

“Oh my god,” Ancel said with a laugh. “Yeah. For not telling me sooner, idiot.” He pushed Berenger’s hand away with a laugh and kissed him deeply. “Take a nap,” he said when he pulled back, leaving their foreheads pressed together. “When you wake up, we’re doing that again.”

  
  


_fin._

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr at [barbitone](http://barbitone.tumblr.com/) and pillowfort also at [barbitone](https://www.pillowfort.io/barbitone)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Pet Games- Turnabout](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21761548) by [barbitone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/barbitone/pseuds/barbitone)




End file.
